Sonhos de Grãos de Areia
by LaviniaC
Summary: Esta fanfic não possui ordem cronológica ou qualquer tipo de linearidade entre os capítulos, nem mesmo uma história em si. São apenas pequenos relatos de sonhos que estes grãos de areia já tiveram.
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS INICIAIS:

Eu aconselho para lerem enquanto ouvem a música Moonlight Sonata de Beethoven (tem o link dela nas notas finais).

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 1: VAZIO

.

.

.

Uma criança ruiva olhava apavorada para um corpo caído no chão, cujo sangue que pintava as paredes ainda estava quente. Se fosse um desconhecido Gaara não iria ligar tanto, como nas várias vezes em que já havia perdido o controle sobre sua areia e gerado estes "acidentes", mas aquela pessoa era diferente ao ponto de fazer morrer um pedaço do pequeno Sabaku junto a si...

— YASHAMARU...!

O grito estridente era digno de um filme de horror.

Foi o suficiente não só para cortar o silencio da noite gélida do deserto, como também para acordar o pequeno Gaara de um de seus pesadelos.

— Yasha... Maru...?

Ele olhava em volta atordoado, tudo parecia como de costume e ele estava deitado em sua cama. A criança sorriu aliviada ao notar que havia sido apenas um sonho ruim e que ficaria tudo bem, bastava apenas pegar no sono novamente, apesar de não ser fácil assim.

A noite estava fria, como sempre. Estava tudo silencioso, como sempre. Gaara estava em sua cama, como sempre. Se era tudo como sempre, então por que Yashamaru não entrou no quarto ao notar que o sobrinho havia tido um pesadelo? Este pensamento fez com que a criança se levantasse, respirasse fundo e fosse atrás do tio.

As mãos estavam frias, a pele levemente mais pálida, as olheiras pareciam bem mais profundas do que o normal. Gaara sabia disso porque de frente para sua cama havia um espelho grande o suficiente para ele se ver de corpo inteiro, e a criança, por algum motivo, sentiu vontade de procurar algo fora do normal em si mesma.

Não foi uma boa ideia.

Amor. Esta foi a única diferença que ele notou.

Com aquela maldita palavra gravada na testa, que poderia significar tudo menos realmente o amor, Gaara teve a certeza de que não havia sido apenas um sonho ruim, mas sim uma das lembranças mais dolorosas que ele carregaria consigo.

Ele deu um grito mudo, perdendo todo o ar e se deixando cair de joelhos no chão. As mãos pequenas reviravam e puxavam os fios vermelhos, como se ele tentasse a todo custo acordar novamente e saber que era apenas mais um pesadelo.

Passaram-se segundos.

Passaram-se minutos.

Talvez até mesmo horas houvessem se passado.

A criança continuava no mesmo lugar, derramando suas lagrimas no chão frio, sem força ou animo o suficiente para sair dali, afinal de contas, que motivos teria para se levantar e tentar fugir?

A mãe não o amava.

O tio não o amava.

O pai não o amava.

Quem poderia ama-lo além de si mesmo?

Ele ergueu lentamente a cabeça, encarando o reflexo no espelho mais uma vez e se perguntando mentalmente: "Quem poderia me amar além de mim? ". Era uma pergunta triste, com uma resposta ainda mais: "Ninguém...".

Pensar desse jeito, somente para si e por si, fez com que o pequeno Gaara finalmente se levantasse e respirasse fundo. As lagrimas pararam de escorrer pela tez branca e a expressão de pânico estampada nele se transformou em indiferença.

O nervosismo exagerado fazia com que cada pequeno e lento passo que a criança desse pelo corredor fosse carregado de medo e aflição. O sono já havia ido embora e ficar naquele quarto, se encarando no espelho, não o deixaria mais calmo e muito menos traria o sono de volta.

Os olhos verdes estavam inquietos, focando em cada detalhe ao seu redor, até reparar uma coisa incomum: uma porta entreaberta. Se fosse qualquer porta, seria apenas um descuido motivado pelo sono, mas aquela era diferente...

O Kazekage jamais teria um descuido como este!

Talvez o vento tivesse aberto... ou alguém. Talvez Rasa apenas tivesse ido tomar um copo de água... ou ter aproveitado a noite para dar um fim ao problema de Suna com a "arma defeituosa".

O pequeno Sabaku engoliu o seco, se aproximando um pouco mais da entrada do quarto do pai. Os pensamentos oscilavam desde causas simples para a porta estar aberta, até chegar em planos bem elaborados onde aquilo era uma armadilha feita para atrair Gaara até ali.

Se fosse, estava funcionando...

A curiosidade já havia superado qualquer vestígio de medo; as mãos empurravam cuidadosamente a porta, para acabar de abri-la; os pés davam alguns passos mais curtos e silenciosos para dentro do cômodo.

— Gaara?

Aquela voz fria e imponente fez com que o folego da criança se esvaísse, os olhos se encheram de lagrimas novamente e o corpo miúdo perdeu as forças. Dos pensamentos que oscilavam entre simplicidade e crueldade, sobraram apenas estes últimos, dos piores modos que a criatividade do ruivo conseguia produzi-los em alta velocidade.

— Gaara, o que quer?

A voz continuava tão gélida e seca quanto a madrugada do deserto. Como se apenas a fala do pai não fosse assustadora o suficiente, o pequeno viu perfeitamente uma silhueta se sentar na cama. Mesmo sem ver os olhos, ele conseguia se sentir que o olhar irritado estava o fitando.

— E-Eu...

Os fios de voz eram falhados. A respiração era falha. A razão na mente daquela pequena criança também estava falhando. Mesmo sem motivos exatos, Gaara começou a chorar novamente.

— Foi mais um pesadelo, querido?

Aquelas palavras pareceram tão familiares, mesmo que nunca tivessem sido ouvidas antes, a voz suave e um tanto arrastada pelo sono também. Esta pequena frase, mesmo que reconfortante, fez com que ainda mais lagrimas escorressem pelo rosto do ruivo.

— Vem aqui.

A mesma voz fez o pedido com tanta tranquilidade que parecia algo incogitável de se recusar, enquanto os olhos verdes olhavam fixamente mais uma silhueta se sentando na cama. Aquelas formas também pareciam familiares para ele, mas por que motivo ele não conseguia ver quem era?

A curiosidade em saber quem era aquela pessoa fez com que alguns passos fossem dados. Agora, Gaara já estivesse ao lado da cama, encarando aquelas duas silhuetas. De perto elas pareciam bem menos assustadoras e mais fáceis de reconhecer.

Rasa era a silhueta que havia se sentado primeiro, ele ainda encarava o filho, mas não parecia irritado. A segunda silhueta parecia tanto com Yashamaru e, ao mesmo tempo, era tão diferente.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, filho...

Um pequeno estalo limpou todos os pensamentos da mente do Sabaku mais novo e um pequeno sorriso se formou entre as lagrimas que ainda escorriam. Tudo o que Gaara poderia fazer neste momento, era se abraçar à aquela mulher tão amada por ele, e assim o fez.

— Você não está sozinho.

A voz tão melodiosa de Karura tentava aconchegar a criança para acalma-la. Do abraço, ela puxou o filho delicadamente para cima da cama, o colocando entre ela e o marido. As lagrimas cessaram rapidamente enquanto o pequeno era abraçado pelos pais.

Não demorou muito até que Gaara estivesse de olhos fechados, ainda sorrindo, tentando pegar no sono outra vez. Apesar do receio de ter outro pesadelo, ele se sentia tão calmo e protegido. Ficaria tudo bem, era apenas questão de tempo até o sono vir... certo?

Errado.

Ele estava começando a sentir como se algo o impedisse de abrir os olhos ou se mover, um sentimento angustiante que tomava conta de seu pequeno corpo, enquanto a vontade de chorar surgia novamente. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, o ruivo sabia que a morte de Yashamaru poderia ter sido apenas um pesadelo, mas a mãe ainda estar viva era um sonho inatingível no mundo real.

Aquela angustia o fazia querer chorar; o choro fazia com que ele perdesse o ar; a falta de folego o fazia querer descansar; mas, estar deitado ali, entre aquelas duas ilusões só o causava mais angustia por ser algo vazio. Era um ciclo interminavelmente doloroso.

Horas se passaram.

Os raios de sol começavam a entrar pela janela do quarto e iluminar a face de Gaara que, lentamente, abriu os olhos e encarou o teto.

Tudo não havia passado de um pesadelo. Um sonho tão ruim que o gosto amargo ainda continuava em sua boa, as mãos ainda estavam frias, o sentimento de vazio ainda o fazia ter lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Ele sabia que o tio não iria entrar no quarto, chamando-o para o café da manhã, tão pouco o pai iria bater na porta para que ele levantasse... Quanto à mãe: ele jamais saberia dizer de que jeito ela o acordaria. De qualquer forma, ele precisava se levantar e começar seu dia.

Em frente à cama, ainda havia o enorme espelho no qual Gaara conseguia se ver de corpo inteiro. Ele pode notar os cabelos mais bagunçados que o normal, a pele um pouco mais pálida, as olheiras ainda mais profundas...

A Idade estava chegando para o quarto Kazekage, mas, por dentro, ele continuava sendo aquela pequena criança assustada de seu pesadelo. A diferença era bem clara: ele jamais teria seus pais para reconforta-lo e, devido ao tamanho, agora o sentimento de vazio dentro de si era ainda maior.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Link da música: watch?v=oKPhGHAdqk0

Espero que tenham gostado!

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Crime das Flores e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS INICIAIS:

Eu aconselho para lerem enquanto ouvem a música Por una Cabeza de Carlos Gardel, mas o instrumental apenas (tem o link dela nas notas finais, assim como a cena que me inspirou este capítulo).

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 2: CONTROLE

.

.

.

Uma mulher loira olhava inquietamente ao redor. A cerimônia de casamento de Naruto e Hinata havia se tornado monótona desde que o moreno, com quem ela havia passado a maior parte do evento de mãos dadas, fora pegar uma bebida e simplesmente desapareceu no meio das pessoas.

Ela analisou minuciosamente ao redor, notando uma pequena aglomeração, provavelmente eram pessoas interessadas em dançar assim que a banda começasse a tocar algo. Reparando um pouco melhor ela notou um homem de cabelos escuros e espetados, que nunca indicou o menor talento sobre passos de música.

 _Por que está ali?_

Foi tudo o que passou pela mente de Temari enquanto ela começou uma caminhada graciosa e lenta em direção a ele, ao mesmo tempo que a os instrumentos começaram a ser tocados, em um ritmo delicado.

Ninguém se mexia, apenas encaravam a loira se aproximar.

Quando ela finalmente estava com Shikamaru à uma distância curta de si, quando tudo o que ela precisava era estender a mão ou chama-lo, todos decidiram se mexer ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-a perde-lo de vista mais uma vez. O mais estranho não foram os movimentos sincronizados de todos, que mais pareciam cartas se embaralhando sobre uma mesa, mas sim que, ao final, todos formaram uma roda em volta dela.

Os olhos verdes encararam as pessoas com certa impaciência.

Temari pôde reconhecer Yoshino, a mãe de Shikamaru, e suas amigas inseparáveis: as mães de Ino, Choji e Sakura. Estas, estavam ao lado dos filhos, respectivamente. Ela também reconheceu Gai sentado em sua cadeira, Tenten logo atrás dele e Rock Lee, ao lado de seu mestre.

Ela deu alguns passos em volta, se sentindo uma doninha encurralada.

Finalmente notou seus irmãos, um ao lado do outro. Temari percebeu que, assim como todos, eles mantinham o olhar fixado nela e ao mesmo tempo com aparência de vazio.

Algo de errado estava acontecendo!

— Ei, Kankuro. — ela tentou falar baixo, sentia que a qualquer momento todos iriam começar a se mexer de novo — Viu o Shikamaru?

— Já vai começar... — ele respondeu praticamente em um sussurro, sorrindo de canto.

— O que vai começar? — por alguns segundos ela encarou o irmão do meio, depois desistiu e fitou o mais novo — Gaara?

— Melhor se preparar. — a resposta foi curta e imprecisa.

 _Me preparar para que? Eu já estou preparada para o que for!_

Ela deu uma pisada no chão, irritada, apontando para os dois e pronta para desferir ofensas, quando se recordou que estava sendo observada por todos ali. A loira bufou tentando manter a raiva em controle e voltou a andar, circundando aquela roda de pessoas.

Os olhos verdes fitaram um pouco mais sérios para a senhora Nara. A mulher, assim como as amigas, olhavam para Temari e cochichavam algo entre si, chegando a soltar alguns sons baixos que evidenciavam a vontade delas de rirem

 _O que pensam que estão olhando?_

Aquilo foi o bastante para a paciência da Sabaku acabar e ela decidir encerrar aquele joguinho. Ela virou-se na direção de onde tinha vindo, ficando surpresa ao notar Shikamaru atrás de si.

Ele apenas sorriu e estendeu a mão para ela.

O ritmo da música mudou de uma calmaria singela para uma agressividade apaixonante, dramática e sensual... Tango!

Haviam tantas perguntas que ela queria fazer, tantas reclamações, tantos golpes que ela queria lançar contra ele, mas o corpo fazia exatamente o contrário, como se estivesse sendo controlado pelo ritmo da música.

Ela se aproximou e os dois entrelaçaram as mãos direitas enquanto se abraçavam com as esquerdas. Ela encostou a testa no queixo dele, corando levemente por fazer isto. Os passos precisos pareciam ensaiados incessantemente, mesmo que fossem improvisados. Eles caminhavam em meio à roda enquanto dançavam.

Mesmo Temari sentindo o corpo ser controlado, era ela quem estava no controle. Ao menos, foi isso o que a loira entendeu, já que a cada pequena mudança que ela fazia, Shikamaru se desdobrava para acompanhar em meio aos passos de dança.

É tango, afinal de contas!

Ela encarou Yoshino com um ar vitorioso. A loira sorriu de canto, ainda mais provocativa, enquanto fazia movimentos perfeitamente executados, como um leve rebolado entre os passos, giros em que ela e Shikamaru aproximavam-se ainda mais ou se separavam por completo e, até mesmo, se abaixar lentamente deslizando a perna esquerda entre as pernas de Shikamaru, sendo apoiada por ele.

A feição da futura sogra de Temari era um misto de surpresa e agrado. Ela parecia realmente emocionada em ver o filho dançando, mesmo que no começo não estivesse levando Temari a sério. Por outro lado, as amigas dela continuavam um tanto insatisfeitas... provável ser algo sobre Shikamaru ser um bom pretendente ou apenas questões diplomáticas entre os clãs.

A música começou a ficar mais lenta, com um ar dramático enquanto a dança de Temari e Shikamaru continuava com movimentos precisos, harmoniosos e com pitadas de sensualidade.

Em um dos últimos movimentos, os dois quase se separam completamente, ficando afastados ao máximo enquanto tocavam apenas as pontas dos dedos um do outro. Em um movimento rápido e cuidadoso, o Nara puxou a pretendente a namorada para perto, abraçando-a pela cintura e aproximando os corpos ao máximo.

 _Não pense que é o único que sabe fazer coisas inesperadas..._

A loira sorriu de canto, provocativa, levantando uma das pernas e abraçando-o pela cintura com ela. Ela só não esperava que fosse ter como resposta Shikamaru se abaixando um pouco mais, a puxando para si e fazendo-a se abraçar ainda mais a ele.

Os dois estavam cara a cara, na mesma altura de olhares em um misto de desejo e luxuria. Aquela música, as pessoas, nada mais importava agora, desde que ambos se beijassem.

Eles aproximaram um pouco mais os rostos.

Os corações estavam acelerados, tanto pelos movimentos da dança quanto pelas vontades que tinham.

Conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Palmas.

Tanto Temari quanto Shikamaru foram tirados do transe por sons de palmas.

Olhando em volta, os dois notaram que ainda eram observados por todos e estavam recebendo aplausos. A senhora Nara foi quem começou com a comemoração, alegre, comentando algo de maneira entusiasmada para as amigas.

Temari olhou novamente para Shikamaru, enquanto se separavam e ficavam de pé. O olhar agora não era tão atrevido, as bochechas estavam ficando vermelhas e a onda de desinibição havia passado, tanto para ele quanto para ela.

Então foi isso...

A mulher suspirou, pensando se a continuação daquela dança iria ser em breve, mas um gesto por parte do moreno a tirou dos devaneios: ele, sem nem mesmo se dar conta, havia entrelaçado os próprios dedos nos dela, agora os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

Aquilo fez com que Temari ficasse ainda mais vermelha, sem saber como reagir e nem como alinhar os pensamentos de novo, não que fosse necessário, já que ele estava finalmente tirando-a daquele cerco de pessoas.

A música acabou com um toque de graça e elegância, enquanto os dois caminhavam de mãos dadas.

Aquele sonho delicioso e melódico iria terminar de uma forma bem mais intima e interessante, do ponto de vista de Temari, se não tivesse sido acordada de abrupto por um grito que ela julgou ser de Kankuro, provavelmente irritado por colocar uma peça do jeito errado em uma marionete.

Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de ficar irritada, muito menos de ir ver o que havia acontecido. Ela apenas se aninhou na cama, abraçando um dos travesseiros e soltando risadinhas como se fosse uma garotinha entregue à primeira paixonite.

 _Como será que ele dança?_

Aquele pensamento avivou o brilho dos olhos verdes, enquanto ela tentava não soltar risadas enquanto imaginava os dois tentando dançar e tropeçando um no outro... Caindo... Os dois rolando no chão, rindo e se xingando, até que ficam com os olhares vidrados um no outro e...

— Temari, está acordada ainda? — a voz de Kankuro pareceu um choramingo, vindo do lado de fora da porta.

— Não! Estou tendo um pesadelo com você, idiota! — ela esbravejou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

Nem que custasse uma noite inteira de sono perdido, mas pelo menos em sua imaginação ela iria conseguir um beijo de Shikamaru.

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Link da música (me inspirei nesta dança): watch?v=Gcxv7i02lXc

Link da música original: watch?v=SJ1aTPM-dyE

Espero que tenham gostado!

Para o próximo capítulo, vocês preferem um sonho ou um pesadelo para o Kankuro?

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Crime das Flores e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTAS INICIAIS:

Eu aconselho para lerem enquanto ouvem a música Waltz No.2 de Dmitri Shostakovich (tem o link dela nas notas finais).

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 3: EXTRAVAGÂNCIA

.

.

.

Kankuro estava a aproximadamente dez minutos tentando destrancar a porta do próprio quarto.

Ele não era nenhum alcoólatra ou alguém que não conhece as próprias limitações, apenas havia tido uma noite extravagante de comemoração por mais uma vitória em serviço. Sabem como é: festejo, bebidas, mulheres, bebidas, risadas e mais bebidas.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu acertar a chave no devido local, só para descobrir que a porta estava destrancada todo este tempo.

— Cacete... — ele murmurou e empurrou a porta, tateando em busca do interruptor com a outra mão — Que haja luz! — e assim as luzes se acenderam, mas ao toque de um botão e não pelo gracejo.

Depois da porta ser fechada, passos pesados e arrastados foram dados até a cama. O rapaz apenas se deixou cair, estrategicamente, onde não havia nenhum relatório ainda não terminado ou peça sobressalente de marionete.

Como sua vida havia chego neste estado?

Não importava agora!

Ele só precisava dormir tranquilo, com a certeza de que teria uma folga merecida no dia seguinte. Iria aproveitar para preencher as papeladas, equipar suas marionetes com mecanismos novos, tentar arrumar a bagunça do quarto e esperar a chegada de Temari...

 _Ela chega amanhã de manhã!_

Ouvir esta frase curta em seus pensamentos foi o suficiente para que Kankuro se sentasse na cama e encarasse o nada com os olhos arregalados, enquanto tentava buscar calma. O motivo para o desespero era bem simples: toda vez que a irmã mais velha ia visita-los, ela exigia seus adorados dangos de Suna.

Não era nenhum presente extravagante, mas com toda a certeza seria impossível de achar. Isso devido a uma situação precária que Sunagakure estava enfrentando e que não cabia a ninguém "de fora" saber: os suprimentos estavam sendo furtados e desviados em larga escala, ao ponto de a Divisão Antiterrorismo ter que cuidar disso...

Era uma longa explicação, principalmente porque Temari não iria gostar de ter sido deixada de fora, mas existem coisas que somente o Kazekage poderia saber, como por exemplo, tudo fazer parte de um plano maior dos grupos Anti-Kazekage em que o objetivo era fazer com que Gaara parecesse insuficiente ao cargo.

 _Se ela aceitasse alguma coisa ao invés dos doces..._

Não adiantava pensar por este lado! Se Temari fosse aceitar algo sem ser seus dangos, seria algum outro tipo de guloseima que ele também não acharia.

 _Seria mais fácil se ela fosse como eu, um presente extravagante bastaria!_

Infelizmente, Temari jamais seria como qualquer um dos irmãos mais novos, mas deste pensamento, ele tomou uma abordagem diferente:

 _E se eu fosse como ela, seria mais fácil escolher algo?_

Um sorriso tomou forma nos lábios de Kankuro, enquanto ele fazia alguma combinação de gestos que o permitissem mudar a forma do corpo, não que se transformar em uma mulher adiantaria realmente em algo, mas era uma ideia divertida para um bêbado.

A primeira coisa que notou foi que seu tamanho havia diminuído um pouco, logo, precisava vestir algo menor. A segunda coisa que notou foi que estava cansado demais para levantar agora e, como estava menor, a cama bagunçada parecia bem mais confortável.

Não demorou muito, e ele pegou no sono.

Pela manhã, os poucos raios de sol que conseguiam ultrapassar a cortina foram suficientes para acordar o rapaz, ou melhor, a moça.

Kankuro só notou que a sua aparência continuava diferente depois de se levantar e espreguiçar, encarando-se finalmente no espelho. Depois do susto inicial, um sorriso voltou a se formar nos lábios finos.

 _No fim, não adiantou. Eu sou mais bonita do que a Temari e continuo preferindo algo extravagante do que algum doce qualquer..._

O pensamento foi seguido de uma risadinha, enquanto alguns selos de mão eram feitos, tudo seria resolvido rapidamente... Se os selos adiantassem de algo. Foi uma ideia idiota provocada pela bebida, afinal, todos têm ideias idiotas e Kankuro não era nenhuma exceção a esta regra.

Após várias tentativas, sem nenhuma combinação dar resultado, toda a angustia provocada por aquilo se resumiu em um comentário em meio aos risos de nervosismo:

— Eu devo ser um bêbado idiota e esforçado, jaan...

 _Até mesmo a minha voz é feminina!_

Quais as chances de aquilo acontecer?

Quais as chances de ele conseguir voltar ao normal sozinho?

A resposta para as duas perguntas era somente uma: nenhuma, só em sonhos!

Depois de muitas outras tentativas frustradas de voltar ao normal, ele se deu por vencido e pensou sobre o que faria. Não conseguiria se concentrar em suas marionetes e nem se dedicar ao trabalho acumulado, tão pouco conseguiria ânimo para arrumar o quarto. Sobrava apenas uma opção: pedir ajuda ao irmão caçula.

Rapidamente as roupas largas foram trocadas por algo menor, enquanto as novas curvas eram contempladas em frente ao espelho.

 _Sou lindo de qualquer jeito... Linda!_

Passos apressados foram dados até o escritório do Kazekage. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, Gaara já estaria trabalhando, diferente de todas as outras pessoas que enchiam os corredores daquele lugar e que o reconheceriam em sua "nova forma".

— Gaara — o mais velho chamou, enquanto abria a porta.

— Eu não comecei a... — antes de continuar o discurso, o de cabelos vermelhos encarou o irmão e desviou o olhar para as folhas em sua mesa — Não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras.

— Não é brincadeira! — a fala saiu nervosamente enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si — Não consigo voltar ao normal!

— Que pena — a resposta curta e indiferente só fez com que o nervosismo de Kankuro aumentasse.

O mais velho deu pisadas fortes enquanto marchava até ama cadeira em frente à mesa. Ele se sentou e ficou encarando o caçula, como se dependesse de Gaara que tudo fosse resolvido.

Passou um tempo considerável e Kankuro já havia feito todos os selos que conhecia para voltar ao normal e nada havia funcionado. Agora, ele estava de cabeça baixa, debruçado sobre a mesa e tentando não surtar...

— Você bebeu demais, não foi? — finalmente, Gaara quebrou o silencio do ambiente.

— O que você acha? — a fala estava carregada de cinismo.

— Sabe o que eu acho da bebida — a resposta, novamente, foi curta e indiferente.

Kankuro apenas se levantou, soltando um som de irritação e começando a andar pelo escritório. Aquilo estava deixando-o cada vez mais ansioso, principalmente porque a qualquer momento começariam a entrar naquele escritório para importunar Gaara e o veriam daquele jeito.

— Adivinha quem chegou! — a voz espevitada de Temari era inconfundível, enquanto ela entrava no cômodo.

 _Quem não deveria chegar agora! Ela vai me irritar por isso o resto da vida..._

Tudo o que o irmão do meio conseguiu fazer foi uma tentativa falha de esconder o rosto com as mãos, enquanto Gaara continuava alheio a tudo. O "esconderijo seguro" foi facilmente descoberto por Temari.

— Não acredito! — a voz dela era de surpresa.

— T-Temari... Eu... — apesar de tentar, Kankuro não fazia ideia de como explicar aquilo.

— Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã! Vamos a-go-ra fazer compras! — a loira falou enquanto puxava o outro pelas mãos.

— Espera! O que?! — o olhar confuso de Kankuro buscava alguma ajuda do caçula.

— Divirtam-se — foi tudo o que o ruivo se limitou a dizer.

A mais velha arrastou o irmão por praticamente toda Suna, as pessoas olhavam-no achando graça, principalmente as com quem ele tinha algum grau de contato. O passeio que mais parecia um castigo durou tempo o suficiente para Kankuro receber chacotas o resto da vida até mesmo de quem não conhecia...

— Eu quero voltar a ser um homem! — ele resmungou pela quinquagésima vez, praticamente esperneando enquanto segurava as bolsas de compra da irmã.

— Já estamos acabando... — ela respondeu entre risos.

O desespero de Kankuro só aumentava à medida que ela pegava mais e mais peças de roupa para experimentar, ao ponto de ele se jogar no chão como uma criança fazendo pirraça. Claro, aquilo só atrairia ainda mais atenção sobre si, mas ele já não ligava tanto. Só precisou fechar os olhos para começar a gritar:

— Eu quero voltar ao normal! Não quero mais ser uma mulher, não é engraçado!

— Você o que? — Temari parecia rir ainda mais, o segurando pelos ombros.

— Quero voltar a ser eu mesmo!

— E quando deixou de ser você mesmo, Kankuro? — apesar das risadas, ela parecia se controlar mais.

— Quando eu bebi! Eu fiz a besteira de virar mulher e... — finalmente ele abriu os olhos, desesperado — Eu...

Encarando em volta, tudo o que ele conseguia ver era Temari já vermelha de tanto rir e seu quarto bagunçado. Ele olhou para si mesmo e notou que estava de volta ao normal, o que era um verdadeiro alivio.

— Andou bebendo demais, não é? — a loira voltou a ter uma crise de risos — Deveria parar com as extravagância... Vai que você vira mulher de novo!

— Acho que nem assim eu largo a bebida... — a voz saiu baixa, enquanto ele passava a mão no rosto, aliviado por voltar a si — Chegou cedo?

— Claro que não, já vai dar meio dia... — Temari sorriu, vendo o desespero brotar no rosto do irmão mais uma vez — Vim acordar você porque adoro a família reunida para uma conversa no almoço... — depois de falar ela saiu do quarto, mas as risadas ainda podiam ser ouvidas.

 _Você quer é me irritar sobre isso..._

Sendo isso ou não, Kankuro tinha coisas demais para fazer além de se importar com os comentários implicantes de Temari. Ele se levantou, espreguiçou e sorriu ao olhar no espelho.

 _Como é bom ser eu de novo, jaan... UM HOMEM LINDO!_

.

.

.

NOTAS FINAIS:

Link da música: watch?v=mmCnQDUSO4I

Espero que tenham gostado!

Desculpem a demora, ainda estou ajeitando a minha agenda.

Sugestões, dicas, críticas e observações são muito bem-vindas.

Quem se interessar em ler mais de minha autoria enquanto não posto o próximo capítulo, tenho outras fanfics: Gaara Chibi, Crime das Flores e Guia Gejimayu: como viver em tempos de paz!


End file.
